Sensei
by ShuitzLove
Summary: Ele seria o primeiro á ensiná-la realmente. Ela seria a primeira a amar ele. Ele aprenderia á conviver com ela por bem ou por mal. Os dois aprederam juntos o significado do amor. Mas será que ele realmente existe? ItaSaku.


**Bom, espero que vocês realmente gostem da estória ^^**

**Itachi/Sakura**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Mais uma vez encontrava-se derrotada, gemeu frustrada assim que mais uma vez o líquido não mudara de cor. Estralou os dedos com um olhar reprovador que ela merecia naquele exato momento, pegou quatro ervas distintas, misturou-as focando-se no pergaminho com um nome qualquer de alguém do coero. Suspirou passando a mão na testa limpando o suor de seu trabalho duro, esse foi o tempo de ver o líquido acima do pergaminho borbulhar e tomar uma tonalidade azul esbranquiçado.

Um sorriso vitorioso apareceu em sua face angelical, um sorriso no qual ela nunca mais iria retirar de sua face, afinal ela encontrara o que sempre procurou, desde os doze anos, se não mais.

Clique.

Puxou a maçaneta com força fazendo-a abrir imediatamente, carregava consigo o pergaminho já pronto nos braços.

Cansada massageou uma das têmporas com a mão direita suspirando, ela parecia muito cansada apesar dos dezesseis anos de idade. Ela lutava para um treinamento melhor, afinal em seu clã perdedores não eram aceitos, por isso ela fora expulsa do mesmo, ela treinara desde nova para ser médica-nin, era seu sonho, afinal. Por causa da grande submissão dela em medicamentos e controle de chakra não teve tempo para treinar sua força, habilidade ou flexibilidade em lutas entre ninjas, nem mesmo participou do Chunin Shiken.

Mas ela não importava-se, afinal, agora teria um sensei, e um dos melhores.

Procurou nos documentos da vila um dos melhores shinobis da folha, e quem achara não foi nada mais, nada menos que Uchiha Itachi.

Ela sabia, ele seria um ótimo sensei, em troca ela o reviveria, claro, afinal ele já estava morto, quem diria que o mehor shinobi da aldeia da folha fora morto pelo próprio irmão? Que loucura, mas ainda sim, interessante.

Ela teria o prazer de revivê-lo. Ainda mais quando soube de quem ele era irmão;

Uchiha Sasuke, aquele que a humilhara todos os dias na acadêmia ninja por ela ser inútil - ela mesma sabia que era, admitia apesar de tudo. Ela desistiu da acadêmia ninja e acabou ficando ainda mais obcecada por medicina.

As vezes sentia-se sem vida, sem escória, sem marcações, sentia saudades de seu pai rigoroso á fazendo correr com aqueles pesos nos tornozelos e nos pulsos, sentia saudades de sua mãe a ensinando como controlar devidamente o chakra, mas daí ela lembrava-se que teria de esquecer o passado e viver o presente, o presente no qual ela queria poder viver com todas as forças no mundo. Konoha era uma aldeia esplêndida e pacífica, gostava disso nessa aldeia, morava no país do chá, onde não tivera muita infância, mas que aproveitara com todas as forças, graças á sua mãe pôde viver com um pouco de humor. Acordava e via que ainda estava _viva_. Teimava em dizer que a psicologia dela era reversa na qual ela deveria estar morta, como todos, claro psicologicamente, como médica-nin talvez tenha seus momentos aguçados como o de um mês atrás;

Tentou evitar os pensamentos.

Em vão, eles simplesmente vinham á tona junto com os problemas que ela fingia esquecer.

Mas agora tudo mudaria. Teria que mudar. E ela torcia que desse certo.

Girou os calcanhares esfregando os olhos espreguiçando-se e bocejando, passou três dias inteiros sem uma noite para dormir tentando fazer este jutsu dar certo, e ela admitia que deu bastante trabalho para os olhos dela, para o físico e para o mental. Sentou na cadeira sentindo os olhos pesarem, ignorou levantando-se encarando o quarto que encontrava-se em um estado deplorável, sinceramente, ela nem sequer ligava, logo logo nem precisaria voltar para esse apartamento pequeno e sem ar, certo que servia, mas sua casa anterior era bem maior e bem mais ventilada, além de bem cuidada, e o melhor, dentro de seu clã. Passou a mão no cabelo nervosa.

Pensou. Nada. Não saberia o que fazer na hora que ela o revivesse, nem saberia como ele agiria, afinal, quem é revivido apenas por alguém que quer ser mais forte? Tonaria o atitude dele a melhor possível para poder ficar em paz consiga mesma.

Caminhou em silêncio pelos arredores de Konoha sendo ignorada por todos ao redor. Já em um campo qualquer de treinamento, ela abriu o pergaminho botando-o delicadamente no chão tomando cuidado para não rasgá-lo ou amassa-lo, qualquer coisa que acontecesse com o pergaminho seria um defeito no jutsu criado por ela.

Pegou um frasco avermelhado e derramou o líquido sobre o pergaminho. Logo começou a borbulhar e o líquido avermelhado crescer, ele foi tomando uma forma assim apreciou a vista perfeita de Uchiha Itachi, ele olhou-a com sua atual inexpressividade, do mesmo modo de antes. Ela sorriu como os olhos brilhando em excitação. Certo que ela esperava algo mais na expressão dele ao não ver-se morto como antes, mas ainda assim ela sentia aquele frio na barriga, aquele que todos algum dia sentem.

Os olhos ônix inexpressivos encararam as jades brilhantes.

"Então? Por que estou aqui?", admirou-o por mais um tempo, até aproximar-se dele com os olhos brilhantes.

"Você será meu novo sensei", ele encarou-a com a atual frieza, tal como um verdadeiro Uchiha, olhou-o por mais vezes até que ele finalmente resolveu falar alguma coisa.

"E por que acha que eu o faria?", ela levantou o cenho irritada, como se muito antes mesmo já soubesse que esse iria fazer essa pergunta, esta suspirou derrotada.

"Revivi você, deve algo á mim", pela primeira vez ela ouviu a risada dele, debochada, mas foi uma risada. "O que foi?"

"Não pedi tal", voltou com o semblante sério, desviou os olhos frustrada consigo mesma, uma ideia passou por sua mente, sorriu com a ideia brilhante que tivera, olhou-o por cima dos ombros antes de ir.

"Sei que quer falar com Sasuke, se aceitar apenas me siga", e a última coisa que ela viu antes de voltar á caminhar foi o moreno de olhos ônix á seguindo a contra gosto, sorriu vitoriosa e continuou caminhando, sem importar-se com ninguém, e nem nada.


End file.
